Idina Meets Elphaba The Sequel
by BeautifullyWicked
Summary: Sequel to Idina Meets Elphaba. Obviously :P Summary inside :
1. Summary and Backdrop

**Title:** Idina Meets Elphaba: The Sequel

**Rating:** K+ - T

**Disclaimer:** None of us own Wicked, the characters, the actresses or anything. We wish we did. But we don't

--

Well. We're back and at it again :) This is our sequel to 'Idina Meets Elphaba'  
(Found **www. fanfiction .net/s/4206972/1/Idina_Meets_Elphaba** )  
We write this all on witchesofoz dot com. (no spaces) and we thought we would post it here.

So this is the sequel, but I don't think you need to read the first one if you haven't. By all means, if you want to go right ahead, but it's a lot to read. A basic summary of what happened is this:

Elphaba goes to Earth.  
Idina dismisses her as a crazy fan and refuses to help her overthrow the Wizard, who plans to blow up the Earth.  
Elphaba captures all of the Elphabas and makes them help.  
She accidentally takes Elise, too.  
Who is later turned into a flying monkey. She's fixed.  
Witches of Oz members come, too.  
We hatch a plot to destroy the Wizard's army.  
Chaos ensues, including a Fiyero/Elphaba/Taye Diggs (NOT at the same time o.O) relationship.  
The Joker makes a surprise appearance in a fake update.  
All of the actresses/WoO members can use magic in times of an emergency.  
Nicole dies protecting Idina, and becomes a ghost.  
More chaos ensues.  
We go to Earth to stop the Wizard, who plans to blow up the Earth.  
Nicole comes back to life. Elise becomes human again.  
We win.  
Woot

Thanks Nicole for the summary :)

--

So now we're back. :) Hehehe.

Whoever wrote a section is credited before that section.

--

--

**Nicole**

_Backdrop_  
Ten Ozian years is a very, very long time - for those in Oz.  
It's interesting that ten years had also passed on Earth as well.

And that's the time that had passed since the actress' and actors' brilliant escapade into the world of Munchkinlanders and the Ozian's unplanned landing in the Gershwin theater.

Not quite everything had been perfect in that time, though.

The Wizard had had the same problem Nicole did - you can't die on a world, in a universe, not your own.  
When Elphaba brought his body back to prove to the people of Oz he was dead, he popped back to life.  
She's still trying to figure out how -- he had no soul to her knowledge...

Morrible had died.  
She was still dead.  
She would remain dead.

Elphaba and Fiyero, though not officially married, are happily together in Kiamo Ko.

Liir is a somewhat normal 10 year old, very happy boy.

Glinda and Jae are officially married and reside happily together in the Emerald Palace - after the repairs were made to it's green glass walls, though. (Flying chairs, anybody?)

Idina and Taye remain happily married and are currently living in NYC. Their daughter has been born and is healthy and adorable. She is now ten years old.

Her name is Fae.

The actresses' have either moved on from Wicked or still work on Wicked. All are doing well.  
As are the actors.

The WoO members have returned to their "normal" lives. Mikayla still fears broomsticks. Nicole is still hyper. Holli and Kaylee... are Holli and Kaylee. They're not sure where Carley went. Ellen is living happily with her husband and son. Our favorite little flying monkey is still no longer a flying monkey. (Yeah, I'm talking to you, Elise.)

Allen now films with cameras twice his size and helped film Wicked: The Movie. He frequently has nightmares about being possessed and singing Popular to his boss.

Welcome back to Oz, fanfiction members.

Are you ready?

--

A/N: If you have any questions just leave them in the comments and we can get those answered to the best of our ability!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay!! Glad to see everyone back and reading!! :D I'll try and keep this updated. :) And.... well..... sorry for the slow moving plot, I'm praying it'll start to speed up soon. o.o

Now, onto the story :) xoxo ~Mikayla

**Nicole**

Welcome Back To Oz

Idina stared at her husband.

"No, I'm not insane. Yes, she was here a half hour ago."

"Are you sure you didn't let her go over to Emily's house to play and forget? Again?" Taye smiled at Idina, his eyes glittering as he looked at his wife. "Look, I'm sure she's somewhere nearby if she is here. It's not like Fae to wander off."

_She's more like her namesake than her mother,_ Idina thought to herself, running a hand through her hair as she turned back into Fae's room. Outside the window, the currently windy city of New York City loomed.

"Taye, I'm not joking. This is serious. It's a loveless world out there - not some cute love story. "

"Fine, fine. I'll check downstairs. Maybe she wants to scare us as a belated April Fool's joke or something."

Idina watched her husband disappear down the stairs, a frown on her face.

_I wish it was a simple as that..._

---

Elphaba slapped the back of Fiyero's head.

"What was that for!?"

"I let you make 'sacrifices' for me and stay here to help him, and this is the third time you've managed to lose Liir in the span of four days?!"

"It's not my fault that he found the closet door to Eart-"

"Well, I'm not the one who left it unlocked. You know it was for emergencies, and we can't have Fae bumbling in here again! I mean, Liir alone is a product of parents of... of... insane proportions! Put them two together and-"

"Now, whose idea was it to put the closet in Idina's house, mmmmmmm?" Fiyero smiled at his love before coming up to her, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her towards him.

"Look, I peeked into Idina's house. Fae's missing, too. So either they're both here or they're both there, and Liir couldn't have gotten past Idina and Taye. Which means they're in Oz." Fiyero placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to sooth his green enchantress' ruffled feathers. "Fughettaboutit. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Besides, if Liir's with her, Fae won't be left behind. They're both safe."

Elphaba watched her husband turn and walk out of the room, a frown on her face.

_I wish it was as simple as that..._

---

Liir smiled at his bestest bestest friend in the whole wide world!

Fae smiled back.

"I can't believe we got out!" Liir beamed at Fae, his otherworldly buddy, his silly secret sister.

She was SO cool.

And pretty.

And she had awesome parents. (According to his parents and the stories they told.)

Liir raced forward.

"Hey, don't forget to remember me!" Fae bounced up behind him.

"I'm still not supposed to be here! I'm not even supposed ta leave the house, never mind go in another world! It was always you on Earth before!" Fae bit her lip, a worry line creasing her forehead.

"But that was at night time, and all we ever played with were your silly dolls. Besides, I have sumtin' I wanted ta show ya!"

Liir offered his hand to the self proclaimed milk chocolate child, and she took it and let him lead her out of the palace, looking back at it as she walked.

Fae wasn't sure why she had agreed to go with Liir in the first place. Sure, he was fun, and the green diamonds he had showed her were SO cool - it made her feel better about her unique skin - but...

....... she didn't want to disobey her parents.

Plus she had a singing recital tomorrow.

"Fae, it's right ov-"

Liir's voice was suddenly cut off.

"What's right over..."

A familiar hat with a not so familiar face loomed above her. A familiar stranger, holding a damp rag over Liir's mouth rather calmly.

A face that Fae had only seen on a Broadway stage and imagined in the fairy tales told to her by her mother.

"Poor, unfortunate souls," the male voice murmured, and then everything in Fae's vision went black.

_To help people (-cough-Ash-cough-) who think I mean Ursula - I don't. I would like you to go back into the review of the past ten years and carefully look over who I specified was *not* dead._

**I Couldn't Be Happier**

As Idina was waiting by the window, the doorbell rang. As she was not in the right frame of mind, her eyes searched pleadingly for to Taye to answer it. However, he wasn't in the room. As if he could read her mind, he was at the door and let out an excited, "hello."

_Maybe it's Fae._ Idina came rushing into the front doorway surprised to see Eden Espinosa at her door.

"Eden?"

"Hey girl!"

"Hi..." she awkwardly went over to hug her friend, and quickly snapped out of her disappointment.

Taye interjected. "Look, Eden we are happy to see you drop by, but it's a little bit of bad time."

"Oh? Are you two alright?"

"Oh, we're never better, honey." Idina put her arms around Taye's hips. "It's just we can't seem to find Fae."

"Oh No? Can I help?"

"No, she's probably just soaking up the sunshine. It is a beautiful day. Really, I'm sure it's nothing."

Taye squeezed his wife's hand, showing his support for her bravery, and not wanting to alarm their friend.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair, I was just stopping by to say hello." Eden went towards the door, when all of a sudden she dropped her purse.

"Hey, let me help you with that."

"Really, Taye, it's not necessary..."

"Ah, Eden?"

"Yes, Taye?"

"Look, I know this is none of my business but, why do you have a picture of Norbert in your purse?"

**ClockWorkGirl21**

Eden quickly snapped her purse shut, and slung it over her shoulder. She hissed, "Idina, can't you keep a tighter rein on your husband?"  
Idina smiled as much as she could while worrying over Fae. "Give it up, Eden. Michelle got him."  
Eden rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Well, I'll keep a lookout for your girl, you two. But don't worry. Everyone knows who she is, and someone will call. She's only 10, and already has Idina's cheekbones."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ... again, sorry about the slow moving plot... er... yeah. xoxo ~Mikayla

**Nicole**

Fae woke up.

The room was dark, the smell was icky, and she was pretty sure Liir was drooling on her shoulder.

_Where am I?_

Fae struggled the move her body, finding herself strangely detached from everything that was going on.

Opening her mouth, she struggled to say something - anything - feeling just a bit woozy.

"Whaaaaaa..."

"Good morning, starshine." The Wizard grinned at his two companions, propping his feet up on an empty box at his end of the cavern.

---

Eden paused in turning away from the door.

"Hey, Idina."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe Fae... I don't know."

"Fae what?"

"Has the same interest in otherworldly things that you do? Did?"

Idina frowned.

Taye walked back into the room at the tail end of the conversation, memories of his and Idina's time on Oz fluttering back to him.

"Idina, did the world to Oz ever fully close?"

Idina turned and looked at her husband - and with a gasp, fled into Fae's room.

**ElphieTheGood**

Stephanie J. Block could feel the exhaustion settling in as she slammed the door to the New York apartment she shared with her husband, Seb and threw her purse down on the table beside the door, kicking off her shoes. The apartment was silent, except for Seb's voice coming from the kitchen. Walking across the apartment in her bare feet, Stephanie walked into their small kitchen to find Seb on the phone, pacing the small space between the counter and the stove. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll tell her," Seb said and pressed the 'off' button on the phone, setting it back in its cradle. He then turned to his wife, breaking free from her grip on him. His face was a picture of concern as he stared at her.

"What?" Stephanie demanded before Seb could get a word in and felt her smile turn to a frown. "What's wrong? Who was on the phone just now?" Stephanie searched her husband's face, trying to read his expression.

"Taye. Apparently Fae is missing. Idina thinks she might've gone to Oz."

Stephanie's frown deeponed as she tried to process this. "But she's done that before, hasn't she?" She tried to keep the worry out of her tone but found it difficult. Taye wouldn't have called if there wasn't something wrong. "We should go over there," she suggested and turned from the kitchen. But before she could take another step, Seb grabbed her arm.

"Maybe after you rest. You look like you're about to fall over."

Stephanie pulled her arm free from Seb's grip. "I'm fine. I play an irish pirate remember." she smiled, kissig ihs cheek, giving him a look of reassurance. She was exhausted but not enough to where she couldn't go help her friend. Idina and Taye needed her. "Besides I promised I'd show Idina pictures from the show." Pirate Queen had been revived, put back on the big white way and Stephanie had been doing the role for nearly six months and was loving every minute of it. "Besides, I only have three hours before I have to be back for the evening show." she pulled at her husband's arm. "Let's go...."

**ClockWorkGirl21**

Fae's lower lip trembled as she slowly rose to her feet. She tried her best to stop it, to appear brave. Liir had stirred, and was shaking as he wrapped himself around her legs. "Fae, who is that?"  
The Wizard cackled as he rose to his full height, about three feet taller than Fae. He licked his lips, and snarled, "Get up, you ugly fat thing!" He kicked at Liir.  
Fae felt her eyes narrow, and she spat out, "That's not nice! Liir may be a bit heavy, but at least he isn't weird looking. You look like Gorbachev! What's that thing on your head?"  
The Wizard grabbed Fae's collar and lifted her up to his face. "You'd better watch it, you little brat. I'm not the weak ruler that musical depicted me as."

Elphaba, although she loved Liir dearly, knew he was too scared and boring to go wondering off alone. She whispered under her breath, "That Fae is responsible for this. I tell you, she doesn't get enough discipline." Elphaba sat before her green glowing crystal ball, and ordered, "Show me Liir!" It started out white and cloudy, and it dissipated to show a one-year-old Liir struggling to learn to walk on the uneven castle floor. Elphaba cursed, and shouted, "I meant show me Liir as he is _now_!" The crystal ball again showed a cloudy white color, then lost power completely. She slapped the side of it, whispering, "Piece of junk. I don't why I keep it, it just collects dust."

Back on earth, it was getting close to midnight. Idina and Taye had the phone between them, waiting for someone, anyone, to call. Idina had her head down on her arms, and said into the table, "At this point, I'd be relieved to hear just about anything, as long as she's alive and well."  
Taye was fiddling with his cell phone, checking messages. "Steph and Seb haven't seen her. I told them to message me if they did, so they wouldn't tie up the phone."  
Idina gasped, jumping up. "Why didn't we think of this before?"  
"Think of what?"  
"Taye, what if she's totally ignored our warnings and ventured into Oz again?"

**ElphieTheGood**

Stephanie was on pins and needles as she and Seb walked to Idina and Taye's apartment and when she finally caught sight of Idina she could tell right away something was really wrong.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked, pulling Idina into a hug. She kept her arm around Idina's shoulders as they walked into the apartment. "Seb said Fae might've gone to Oz.

Idina nodded, not bothering to hide the worry and panic she was now feeling. "Yeah. Remember how I told you we can go back and forth? Well normally she's good about coming home but she's been gone for hours." Idina motioned for Steph to sit and she sat down beside her.

**ClockWorkGirl21**

Stephanie placed a hand on Idina's shoulder. "Even if she has gone into Oz, how much trouble can she get into? She'll be in the Vinkus, and that's pretty much out in the middle of nowhere. Why don't we just ask Elphaba if she knows anything?"  
Taye shuddered. "I'd rather not talk to Elphaba, if I can help it. She's so freaking mean."  
Idina proposed, "You and Sebastian wait here, in case someone calls or you get another lead. Stephanie and I can go to Oz and ask Fiyero and Elphaba if they know anything."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! :D :D You guys are all seriously AMAZING!!

- Also, I apologise in advance for all the spelling/typing/grammar errors!! ... er we try and fix them... but we're just not always as careful as some people are.

xoxo~Mikayla

**Beautifullywicked**

Nicole danced into the apartment while humming "Schadenfrude" under her breath, obviously in a giddy mood.

Mikayla looked up from her keyboard that she was practicing at and laughed at her roommate. "Excited much?" she asked pushing a strand of black hair, that had fallen out of her pony, behind her ear.

She nodded, grinning back at her friend of now more than 10 years. The strange things that had happened those year before. And now so many things have changed since then as well. Nicole was now 26 years old and a best selling novelist and Mikayla, now 23, after graduating from NYU, was doing what she loved, playing piano for Broadway show. Well, if she loved the show that was a whole different question... High School Musical: The Revival. But she was getting a new job with a different show soon. Or at least she hoped.

"I mean aren't you excited? Tomorrow will be so fun," Nicki asked closing the door behind her before prancing further into their small apartment in New York City.

Mikayla rolled her eyes, "Well of course I am!" she said smiling. "It's been a long time..." she added on.

"How crazy do you think it'll be?" Nicole asked, a sparkle in her eye.

If only they all knew what they were in for...

~~~~~~ The next night ~~~~~~

"MIKI! NICKI!" a high pitched squeal rang out above the noise of Times Square, as a 24 year old Kaylee, now tan from living in LA, being a lead of a show out there, pushed her way towards her two friends.

"Kaylee! Hey!" Mikayla said hugging her tightly. "You look so different! In like a gorgeous way!" she said with a laugh.

"Well I'd hope so!" Kaylee said, "It's been 10 freaking years!" she said hugging the still petite Asian back. She pulled away and turned to Nicole who was standing next to them.

"YOU BETTER REMEMBER WHAT I LOOK LIKE!" Nicki suddenly exclaimed before nearly tackling the younger woman in a hug.

Kaylee burst out laughing hugging the energetic blonde. "It's good to see you, too," she said rolling her eyes. "But come on!" she said grabbing both their hands, dragging them closer to the Palace Theatre, and before they knew it they were all together again. Kaylee, now 24, and Holli, now 30... still elbowing each other. Hopefully without any broken ribs this time. Elise here with Kerry from England where she was currently a flying monkey in London's production of Wicked. Ellen, who had traveled to New York from Australia to everyone and of course, the other reason they were all meeting, to see Stephanie in the revival of The Pirate Queen. And of course you there was Nicki and Miki the duo who had been roommates ever since Mikayla graduated high school 3 years after Nicole and moved out to New York. But last but not least there was -

"We're missing someone..." Nicole said looking around.

Holli looked around, "Yeah," she agreed, "we are - " but was cut off by someone barging in between Holli and Kaylee.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" a 25 year old young man said, holding a video camera.

"Allen," the group stated laughing before greeting everyone.

They talked for awhile in the lobby of the theatre, just catching up with everyone after not seeing each other for awhile, when someone noticed the understudy board.

"... Steph's out...?" Ellen said as a question as well as a statement.

"She is?" Elise said looking up, her eyes searching the room before landing on the little black board which read.

The role of: Grace O'Malley Will be played by: Marisa Caruso

Ellen had a puzzled look on her face, "I wonder why she's out..." she asked to no one in particular.

"We should ask..." Mikayla suggested, nudging Nicole.

Shrugging, Nicole walked over to the box office and talked with a ticket seller before walking back over to the group. "They said it was something to do with Idina..." she said trailing off.

"Idina?" Kerry asked glancing over at Elise quick before looking back to the rest of the group.

Mikayla looked at Nicole, conveying her message through her eyes to her roommate. "I don't know about you guys..." she started.

"But we're out of here," the two of them finished together.

"Uhm... where to?" Allen asked giving the two of them a strange look.

"Idina's of course," Nicole said, like it was no big deal.

"Why wouldn't we?" Mikayla asked shrugging, taking a step towards the door, but paused looking back at them, "well aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I swear we can get tickets for a different night," Nicole added on, and with that it was decided, and the group of them walked out into the streets of New York towards a certain actress' apartment.

**Nicole**

Idina shoved through the doorframe into Fae's room, Stephanie just a few steps behind her.

"That would explain why I hear random doors slamming at night... but how does she get there?"

Stephanie shrugged and, for all her excellent coordination, tripped and hit the closet door.

It popped open, and the light from Oz shone through.

"Holy mother of Maureen..."

---

Kristin Chenoweth calmly pushed open the door to her best friend's apartment.

"Helloooooo? Idina?"

"Hi." Taye waved to the petite blonde, waving her in. "We're on a mission to find Fae."

"What?"

"She seems to have disappeared to Oz." Seb answered Taye's question.

"WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

And the Witches of Oz members burst through the open door.

---

"CHENO!"

Nicole pratically tackled the tinier actress.

"Hi Taye! Miss us? Where's Steph?"

"How did you..." Taye frowned as the rest came into his apartment.

Why him?

"We're stalking you. Oooooo." Kaylee beamed at him.

Allen assured Taye that they were merely looking for Idina because Steph was here and she was supposed to be performing tonight, that was all.

Taye sighed. "In Fae's room."

"Oooooo!" Holli beamed. "Is she here? I haven't met her!"

"You know," Kerry's British voice cut in, "where I come from, it's polite to knock before entering a room."

T hey stared at her like she had three heads before barging into Fae's room.

---

They all stood around the door.

"You go first." Allen pointed at Holli.

"No, you." Kaylee pointed at Allen.

"No, you." Tiana pointed at Ellen.

"I say we push Miki."

"NICKI!"

"What?" Nicki beamed at Miki, and Cheno rolled her eyes.

Sometimes she wondered about these kids.

Elise sighed.

"I'll go fir-"

"Oh, no you don't. I am NOT replacing my best flying monkey." Kerry glared at her.

Miki glanced at Nicki and nodded her head once, solemnly.

"We volunteer..."

Idina and Steph sighed. Finally.

"THE MEN!"

"What!?"

They pushed Taye and Seb through the door, prancing in after them a moment later.

---

Elphaba stared at the group, shaking her head. Fiyero was laughing too hard to stand.

"Liir's gone. Fae's here. And now this!?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

Taye and Seb had managed to come in fine and had joined Fiyero in laughing on the floor. Nicki had tripped and knocked into the table with the crystal ball, which had fallen and rolled infront of Miki, who tripped on it, causing Ellen, who was coming in, to stumble and hit a chair.

The loud noise of the chair crashing caused Kaylee to pop up as she came in, accidentally clouting Allen on the nose.

Allen stumbled back into Idina, who instincitvely shoved him away , her elbows coming back into Steph's stomach.

Steph automatically dropped down, inadvertantly tripping Kerry, who fell and tripped Elise.

Elise stumbled and caught herself on Elphaba's broomstick, which took off with Elise clinging to it and Tiana on the head.

Tiana fell back into Eden's arms, who, shocked, dropped her on her foot and started hopping off.

All in all, less casualties than Elphaba had expected...

**ElphieTheGood**

Stephanie bit her lip to keep back a scream as a popping sound met her ears. "Not again," she muttered and when she tried to stand she fell again. "I think I might've twisted my ankle. Again," she muttered through clenched teeth and was rleieved when she felt Seb's arms around her, lifting her off the floor. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine," Eden answered, coming over to her friend. she looked at the group and then back at Stephanie. "Weren't you supposed to be performing tonight?"

Stephnaie sighed, nodding. "Yes but I was worried about Fae." she rested her head against the back of the couch Seb had put her down on and winced when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "Ow. Seb, that hurts," she said sharply.

Seb stood up. "You might've sprained it. I'm not a doctor though."

Stephane sighed. "Five minutes in Oz and I am already injured. What's next? Falling through another trap door?" Stephanie shivered at the thought. Falling through one trap doro was quite enough.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm kinda sorta really excited now because I got tickets to Caroline, Or Change, which Julie Reiber (s/b Elphie on Broadway and LA) is in. Row E... REALLY Excited. :D

But you probably don't care... sooo onto the story

xoxo~Mikayla

**I Couldn't Be Happier**

Fiyero realized all of their new guests would need accomodations. Ever the prince of a host as he was, he decided to make the necessary announcements.

"Everyone! While I wish this could be under better circumstances, I am happy you're all here."

Elphaba spun around. "You are?"

"Yes, I am, Elphaba. Now before we all lose our heads, let's not forget that my son knows these grounds very well. Besides, Fae also is rather resourceful is she not Taye, Idina?"

The couple couldn't help but nod and smile in agreement.

"Wonderful. So let's get situated. First off,we'll need to get rooms ready for all of you. The basement is out of the question, this time." He laughed. "Steph, I want to have a doctor look at your ankle. Elphaba, I think now would be a perfect time to call Glinda. She can arrange for her physican to come to Kiamo Ko, and she can send word that both Liir and Fae have gone missing. The important thing is to keep our heads."

Elphaba looked lovingly over at Fiyero and was grateful he was there to be her safe haven and the keeper of her sanity. She walked up to him and for the first time forgetting all the chaos around her, kissed him.

Eden felt a little uncomfortable seeing them kiss and suddenly wished she was anywhere else. Any time she saw displays of love, her mind went racing to Norbert. True they had only shared a handful of performances during the early days of Wicked, but she could not get him out of her heart.

Just then Seb's cell phone rang.

"Hey, your cell phone still works in Oz? Talk about roaming minutes." Nicole couldn't help but laugh out loud. She always found humor in any situation.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Seb answered it, and was shocked at who was on the other line.

"Hello? Hey, I hate to do this to you but, this is kind of a bad time..... What? Oh No!"

"Honey, who is it?"

Seb covered the phone and replied to his wife. "It's Norbert. Apparently he and Michelle broke up."

Allen leaned in to the WOO crew and said, "Oh boy, this is getting good!"

**ClockWorkGirl**

Fae and Liir found they were again waking up groggy. This time, there was so little light they could barely see each other. Liir groaned, "Now what happened?"

Fae held her hands to her head. "I think one of those men put chloroform over our faces. Mine, at least." She sat up, and looked around. Two candles lit up a wall a little, and Fae began feeling around. She felt something crawl over her fingers, and gasped. "Eww! I think we're trapped in here, Liir. And this time, there's no one here to smart-mouth to."

Liir appeared beside her, and squinted at the candles. "Maybe we can reach those, and see if the walls go all the way around. We don't have to feel them."

Fae looked up at the candles. They were probably a good fifteen feet up. "I don't think so. Even if I stood on your shoulders, I still wouldn't reach. Also, we'd have to hold them so they wouldn't go out. It's best to leave them."

Feeling stupid, Liir shouted, "Help us! Please!" Fae began shouting for help, but all they could hear were the echoes.

Fae growled in anger, and stamped her foot. "How did they get us in here, if there aren't any doors? Perhaps a trapdoor?" She fell to her knees, and began feeling around on the floor. More bugs(she hoped that's all they were) crawled over her hands, but she held her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream. Finally, she found something which felt like a lock on a piece of wood.

"Liir! I found it!"

Liir scoffed. He was crying silently, and gasped, "What good does that do? We don't have a key, or anything! Do you have a hair pin?"

Fae felt the lock, and ran her fingers over the hole. "I don't think it would even work if I had one. A hair pen would be too small."

Liir covered his face with his hands, and his shoulders shook. Fae was getting frustrated. "But even if they locked us in, they'd need a way out! They couldn't lock it from the outside!"

**Nicole**

Kaylee and Holli elbowed each other in an attempt to get to Seb's cellphone.

"Ow!"

"OW!"

"What!?" Seb stared at them.

"Well, if Norbert needs something to do, he can come here."

From the back of the group, a small smile spread over Eden's face. That could work.

---

Nicole grabbed Cheno, Mikayla grabbed Allen, and Elise grabbed Kerry, and they wandered off from the rest of the pack.

"I don't like this." Nicole frowned. "Why would they run off?"

"Because they're kids?" Allen pried himself out of Mikayla's death grip. "I did that when I was little."

"I thought Fae would be smarter than that, especially if people are looking out for her." Kerry frowned.

"It's times like these I wish I was a monkey again," Elise sighed. "I could fly and look around.

"Um... guys? What's that?"

As the group wandered outside, Cheno had tripped on a small, wet, discarded rag.

Nicole picked it up with two fingers.

"Mikayla, sniff it."

"No way!"

Nicole turned to Elise.

"No."

She turned to Allen.

"No!"

"...oh well." She sniffed it herself -and blinked.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa... woozy."

Cheno snatched it from her. "I think it's chlorofoam."

Nicole was slightly drugged now and therefore didn't panic right away.

Kerry snatched the rag and ran back inside.

As the rest of the group followed her, Cheno began to lead Nicole inside.

"I wonder why she didn't let me carry it upstairs..."

"Hers was an emergency. You have shorter legs..."


End file.
